Christians adventures
by Urikhaiberzerker1
Summary: just a story iv bin told is good so i put it up please RR


Hey everyone this is just something I have written so please RR id like to say hi to Ash, Laura and Savanna and say im so freaking tired im up at 2:10 am finishing this so if the end isn't to good then u know why ok.

Ok so how should I do this all characters and events are fictional and any relation to real people and events are purely coincidental I assure you now what are you waiting for read already.

**Prologue **

It was a time before time. A land where the main rule was kill or be killed. But now that land has come to war. The kingdoms are gathering their troops and their sorcerers, and caught in the middle of it all was the young sorcerer Christian.

"Mother, Mother where are you?" Christian calls out. Running out of the house and into the street he sees her. Chained up to a post on a raised platform he sees her. Her clothes are in rags and she is covered in blood. Tears filling his eyes he starts running to the platform when he sees his mother lift her head and look upon one of the soldiers with hatred. Watching her carefully he sees her mouth moving and smiles. All of a sudden before anyone can react a black light fills the blue sky and smoke strikes out lightning fast at the soldier pulling him up into the void. Then Christian's mother mutters another quick spell to release the chains. Looking up to the sky she shouts "Death to all who looked upon this with happiness and death to all who started it, may every one of you rot in the eternal flames of the abyss until you cry out for a saviour." then with a wicked grin on her face she says "and none will come, for all who try to release those in the abyss I shall send there myself." She then looks up to the sky and crosses her left hand over to her right shoulder and her right hand over to her left shoulder then quickly flings her arms outwards and crumples to the floor as if she flung her soul outwards with that gesture.

Even though he knew his mother was going to do that Christian still collapsed to his knees and cried. The people who had been watching his mother being tortured walked away embarrassed shuffling back into their homes. Christian looked up at the sky as his mother had before her death and sees the storm clouds drifting over head. Rain starts pouring down and still Christian kneels there in the middle of the street crying. After everyone has left Christian slowly and tentatively walks up to the platform to where his mother's body is and picks it up in his arms. He carries it out to the graveyard then on his own digs her grave. On his own lowers her down. On his own cries for her. He looks out to the shadows in the trees and suddenly he heard some soldiers coming down the path towards him. He has a split second to decide what to use, the magic that his mother favoured or his sword. Throwing down his sword he runs up to the soldiers and straight into them. One of them grabs him by the scruff of the neck and says "what's your name you little scoundrel?"   
"my name is Christian Blakemore" he mutters his eyes filling with hatred.  
"Oh so your Christian are you well can you tell us how old you are so we can get this started" the first soldier smirks as he says it and the second one moves his hand down to the hilt of his sword.

"Im 16" Christian says while pulling himself free of the mans grasp. "Now this is for my mother I see the boils rising, upon your face of gold, I see the flames devouring, all things new or old, I send my hate upon you, I curse you with these words, now I shall see you falling, into the abyss of hell." The second Christian says that last word of his incantation a circle of fire smashes up through the ground and around the soldiers then it's looked like the ground beneath them just disappeared and when the flames had cleared the soldiers were not there and the ground was a solid as ever but he could still hear them screaming. Christian had taken his first life, but that wasn't what scared, what scared was that a part of him had actually enjoyed it. He heard noises of more soldiers coming and he knew he had to flee the city so he quickly ran home gathered some spare clothes and 2 books of his mothers. One was her diary and the other her spell book. Walking out of the door he turned and took one last look at his house and the city he had lived in all his life. Before turning away from it and walking out of the city gates and into the future.......


End file.
